


what do i fucking title this

by IncognitoDragonfruit



Category: Roblox
Genre: F/M, Gaming, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this for my friend, Online Dating, Roblox - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, based on a prompt, dont do this kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoDragonfruit/pseuds/IncognitoDragonfruit
Summary: A story about a girl who gets a boyfriend on Roblox.Prompt: "Write about the first tweet on twitter you see when you open the app"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	what do i fucking title this

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> \- I am using Danganronpa OCs, hence why they're Japanese  
> \- I am sorry, my friend.  
> \- Why did I write this?   
> \- Don't online date.  
> The tweet it was based on:  
> "Imagine if some kids were online dating and had been talking for years and eventually they meet up in real life and marry. It's just a nightmare to think about. I mean we already have tinder, what else do we need?"

She hadn’t ever really thought about relationships that much.

Of course, she never left her house, so she couldn’t think about relationships that much. Which is exactly why little 9-year-old Saeko decided to find a Roblox boyfriend. 

The hotspot for cute boys would be Robloxian Highschool. Quickly, Saeko used the avatar editor to make her ramen-noodle-haired free avatar look rich. (Salad hat, bear mask, etc.) Then, she set her name. She decided “Alex / Cute / Hot / Rich / Bad girl / Depressed “ would fit. 

So she set off on her voyage to find an internet boyfriend. 

It didn’t take her long to find a few options, of course. But one who really caught her eye was this bacon hair with the chill face. She walked up to him, and gave a greeting. He said hi back, and things went from there.

The two spent their days playing shooter games and roleplaying as girlfriend and boyfriend. The bacon wasn’t as active as Saeko. He would get on twice a month, maybe. He explained that he had a bad connection where he lived and couldn’t be as active. 

Eventually, the two even exchanged real numbers and names. Apparently, his name is Itsuro, and he’s Japanese, just like Saeko. Itsuro really did have a bad connection where he lived. Every time they’d call, he’d always cut out. And she always heard voices in the background. He just had a big family, she’d assumed.

..Course, she wouldn’t understand the truth, Itsuro supposed. She did say her parents never let her outside, so she’s super naive. He wonders how she’ll react if she finds out the truth about him. She’ll probably hate him, but they’re never going to meet in real life.

….Is what he thought. Somehow, they ended up being 14 and spending the day together. It was the first time Saeko had been out of her house in actual years. And for Itsuro, the only time his boss wasn’t constantly up his ass. The redhead was a lot prettier in real life, if you ignore the fact that she was sickly pale from lack of sunlight.

She was a lot more awkward in real life, too. Socially inept, really. Their day was actually going quite smoothly, walking through the park and laughing at stupid jokes. Well, until she asked if she could meet his family.

He almost spit out his nonexisting drink! 

“Uh, no.. Sorry.. My erm, dad, is really sick and I don’t want you to catch his fever.” He lied. Saeko understood, thankfully. 

They parted ways shortly after that. For Saeko, she took the train back to her place. For him, he returned to his home, not too far away from the park they were at.

Sigh. He’s going to have to tell his girlfriend he’s a trained killer, isn’t he? A murderer who does what he does for nothing other than money.


End file.
